The Complications of Saving Karen
by Charliee222
Summary: Hal wants to save Karen but Ben knows something about the invaders that Tom and Hal don't. It'll break Hal's heart but their not giving up at the first hurdle. Includes Hal, Ben and Tom working together. They will save Karen. They will. Hal Ben Tom Anne
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set as though they planned to go save Karen sometime in season one.**

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Said Ben entering the room, he looked serious.

"I'll give you some space." Said Anne and she left the room.

"Did you tell Hal you'd go get Karen back?" Asked Ben getting straight to the point.

"Yes, we're going to go tonight. I don't know if we'll find her." Said Tom, who was sat down and giving his son his full attention. This was rare for Ben because his dad was normally so busy that they had to catch up while he was rushing around. It wasn't his dad's fault it was like that, if it was up to his dad he'd spend all day with all his sons.

"You said she was with one of the different invaders."

"Yes, a Shon, we've decided to call them."

"That means she'll be ten times harder to get than I was. I saw them sometimes and the harnessed children with them were untouchable. It'll be a suicide mission." Explained Ben.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I know I never saw Hal with Karen but I know they were in love. I wish it was different but I wouldn't forgive myself if something went wrong and I hadn't told you."

"This is going to crush him." Tom muttered more to himself than to Ben.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Said Tom hugging his middle son.

"You'll still be able to save her but you'll need more men and a different plan." Said Ben.

"It's just getting Hal to wait which will be the main problem," said Tom. Tom knew Hal had been eager to go get her back ever since he'd seen her on the other side of the door. Hal didn't know what was happening to Ben yet so didn't know Karen's time was limited. "I'll go talk to him." Said Tom and he left the room.

Ben had got his food and was heading to an empty table to eat it. He didn't feel hungry but you ate when there was food. He set his tray down and went to sit but the chair had been moved and he crashed to the floor. He turned round and looked up to see Hal throwing his chair to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted jumping up. Hal grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Ben screamed as his spine hit the wall and his spikes got squashed.

"You told dad that rescuing Karen would be a suicide mission, he's cancelled going now." Shouted Hal pulling and pushing Ben so his back hit the wall again. Ben grabbed Hals shirt and pushed him so his back wasn't against the wall. Before he was taken he would never have been able to move Hal. Hal turned it around though because he used Ben's strength to throw him on the floor. A bit of a crowd was starting to gather now but no one was trying to break them up.

"I didn't mean for him to cancel it. I just meant for him to change the plan." Said Ben getting up and holding his hands up to show he didn't want to fight. Hal was very angry and took no notice of Ben and went to grab him again but Tom got in between them just in time. He grabbed onto Hal's jacket and dragged him out of the canteen. Ben was left with everyone looking at him before he followed his dad out of the room. In the corridor Tom had Hal against the wall who was trying to free himself.

"Calm down." Shouted Tom.

"He should have kept his mouth shut." Spat Hal. Tom noticed that people were watching them so keeping a hold of Hal's jacket he pulled him into their private room. Ben went to follow but Tom closed the door behind them.

Tom let go of Hal but stayed stood in front of the door.

"Hal you need to calm down." Sighed Tom.

"I'll calm down when Karen is back here safe. They've got her dad." He shouted pointing in the direction of Boston.

"I know, it must be frustrating but it won't do her any good if we both get killed trying to save her," said Tom and this made Hal stop and think. "I want her back here too. I would love to have her back here."

"I won't forgive Ben for this." Said Hal.

"Don't talk like that. He's your brother."

"Maybe he should start acting like my brother."

"If you had seen him come to me this morning you wouldn't be saying this. It tore him apart breaking the news to me. I'm on his side," said Tom lifting his arms as he said it. Hal looked at the wall with a face that told Tom that he wasn't going to talk to him anymore. "I want you to stay in here. I mean it, I don't want to see you anywhere near Ben." Said Tom and he turned and left the room. Ben was sat against the wall opposite the door. Tom beckoned for Ben to follow him and they walked outside.

"Is he okay?" Asked Ben.

"He'll be fine, he's just wound up. Are you okay? Turn around let me look at your back."

"I'm fine," said Ben while turning around just so his dad could check to put his mind at rest. "How long will Hal stay angry at me?"

"I'd just give him some space, we've probably seen the worst of it now."

"It brought back memories fighting like that." Said Ben.

"It brought back memories breaking you up from fighting like that." Said Tom.

"I can't even remember what we used to fight about," laughed Ben but then he stopped laughing and paused, thinking about what he was going to say next. "I heard him say he would never forgive me."

"He was angry, you can't ever take what people say when they're angry seriously," explained Tom. "You should hear some thing's he's said to me when he was angry. He wanted to disown me when I wouldn't let him go to a concert last year." Ben smiled to let his dad know he'd heard but he still wasn't convinced it was the same.

Tom checked in on Hal who was laid on his bed. Hal didn't move when he heard the door open so Tom took the hint that he didn't want to talk. He left the room again closing the door behind him. He went to go find Anne but saw Matt running to him.

"Hey kidda." Said Tom grabbing his youngest son and lifting him up.

"Dad, Ben's gone to get Karen." Matt said urgently.

"What? When?" Asked Tom putting Matt down and banging on the door behind him to get Hal's attention.

"Just now, he said Hal wouldn't ever forgive him so he had to go for her himself." The door behind Tom opened and Hal was stood there.

"Did you say Ben has just gone on his own to get Karen?" Asked Hal.

"Yeah, because you were a jerk to him." Said Matt hitting Hal.

"Matt you stay here." Said Tom and him and Hal ran to the bikes to chase after Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was shaking a motorbike to see if it had enough gas in while Hal was shaking another.

"I want to come too." Said Matt who had followed them outside.

"Matt, go back inside." Shouted Tom. Matt looked hurt by his dad's outburst but Tom didn't realise as he was too focused on finding a bike and getting after Ben.

"How could he be so stupid?" Asked Hal as he tried to start a bike up.

"You mean by going after her knowing there's not a chance he can save her?" Snapped Tom.

"Dad, I'm sorry I just lost it." Apologised Hal.

"It's fine, we'll catch up easily on the bikes, he may be fast but he's not that fast," reassured Tom. Tom found a bike that would do the job and got on it. He looked to his youngest son who was stood there obviously feeling helpless. "Matt, I was meant to help Anne with something very important. Will you be able to go help her instead?"

"Sure." Said Matt looking happier. Hal and Tom got the bikes started and set off to Boston.

"What were you meant to help Anne with?" Shouted Hal over the roar of the bike.

"I wasn't, I hope she realises I sent Matt to her so he could feel he was doing something." Tom shouted back.

It was a long ride to Boston and they still hadn't caught Ben up. They were starting to think he could move faster than they originally thought. Hal was in pieces inside, if Ben got hurt then he knew it was his fault. He didn't mind risking his own life for Karen because he loved her and he wanted to be the one to save her and he wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up after getting her harness removed. On the other hand if Ben lost his life trying to save her that would be just as bad as not getting her back. Hal tried not to think about not getting his brother back. Apart from this stupid move he was a smart kid, he'd always been a smart kid much to his annoyance. His dad stopped his bike and Hal copied.

"What you thinking?" Asked Hal.

"Do you think he knew we'd come after him? He might have taken the wood route."

"I don't know maybe-" Hal stopped talking because he thought he heard some movement to his right. They both stayed quiet for a few second but couldn't hear anything.

"He doesn't have a gun to defend himself," said Tom. "What was he thinking!" He shouted getting annoyed that he couldn't do anything.

"We can keep going, we might be just five minutes from him." Said Hal.

"Yeah, let's keep going." Said Tom kicking his bike to start again. They got to the edge of the city where there was some harnessed children working. They turned the bikes off and decided to take the next leg by foot. Ben didn't know his way around as well as Tom and Hal did so they had an advantage.

"Should we split up?" Asked Hal.

"No, stick with me." Said Tom as he started weaving in between cars.

"We should head over to the mothership" Said Hal.

"Yeah, I think that's where they stay so Karen is most likely to be there." Replied Tom. Keeping low so they wouldn't be seen, they got past the first group of children. They'd been doing this for a while now so they knew how to generally go unseen. They were passing through a back alley when they heard a scream that sounded a lot like Ben. They started running but before bursting out of the alley Tom grabbed Hal.

"We need to check first." Tom looked round the corner and saw Ben hiding behind a car from a Mech that was shooting at him. Tom fumbled with his belt, his nerves showing, but got the grenade to detach. He held it up so Hal could piece together the plan. Tom ran out to the right of the mech trying to stay out of sight so he could get behind it to lodge the grenade in the destructible place. Hal left the alley and tried to catch the mechs attention before diving behind the same car his brother was hiding behind. Hal started shooting at the mech through one of the windows but the bullets were making no impact. Hal saw his dad was ready to run with the grenade so he backed down and stopped shooting. Tom went for it and got the grenade lodged then ran back to let it do it's damage. The grenade exploded and the mech was blown up. Hal grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him to the alley him and his dad had just come out of. Tom ran over to the alley too but before they started running down it they saw the group of children that they had passed just moments earlier coming down the alley. They ran in the opposite direction as fast was they could. They were weaving in all the different streets they could to try and lose the children and after a while they managed to. They stayed hidden with bated breath to check the coast was clear before they started to make their way back to the bikes.

"I'm sorry." Ben muttered stopping in his tracks. Tom and Hal both turned around to look at him.

"We'll talk about it when we get back, let's just get to safety first." Said Tom walking over to his middle son and putting his arm around him and directing him in the direction of the bikes.

"I'm sorry too." Said Hal moving so he was walking next to his brother.

"I want to save Karen too." Said Ben.

"I know you do, I'm sorry I overreacted I didn't mean to and I definitely didn't mean to make you so upset that you would come out here on your own to try and save her. That was a stupid move and if dad wasn't here I would kick your butt."

"I feel like kicking it myself." Tom added on as a joke.

"You'd have to catch me first." Joked Ben. They got to the bikes and Tom said Ben had to ride with Hal just as a precaution that Hal wouldn't slip away and try to go save Karen by himself. Hal insisted that he hadn't even thought of doing that although it had crossed his mind more than once. He figured if he left and there was nothing his dad could do about it then his dad couldn't blame himself. Also they would never truly know what had happened, and if they moved from the school they definitely wouldn't know if Hal was dead or if he just couldn't find where they were. It had only ever crossed his mind as a thought, it never developed into a plan. He loved Karen but he loved his dad and his brothers and he didn't want to do anything that may cause them to break apart. They had a strong bond and that was special even before the invasion never mind after.

They arrived back at the school just in time for the late dinner that was been served. Tom told Hal and Ben to go get some food and to get some for him, Matt and Anne. They always sat with Anne for food now so they liked to treat her like part of the family. Tom went straight to Anne's room to get Matt, as he still felt bad for snapping at him earlier.

"Is Matt still here?" Asked Tom as he walked in the room and saw Anne cleaning what looked like a bad burn.

"He was, he said you told him I had something I needed help with. I made up some random jobs that he could do to keep him busy, which is why I'm guessing you sent him to me?"

"Yes, thank you. He wanted to come look for Ben with me and Hal but it was too dangerous so I thought you could make him feel useful here." Explained Tom.

"That's all bandaged up now so you can go get some food," Anne said to the burn victim. "Look for Ben?" Anne asked confused turning back to Tom.

"He had some news which meant I had to cancel going to look for Karen which made Hal mad which made Ben think he had to go save Karen on his own." Said Tom as he sat on one of the beds.

"Wow, that's –"

"Stupid," filled in Tom. "I'm going to make a plan tomorrow so we can hopefully go get Karen soon." Said Tom rubbing his brow in an exhausted manner.

"You'll get her back, you've already done what most people thought was impossible." Said Anne putting her hand on his knee. Tom touched her hand with his fingertips before grabbing it softly and pulling it closer to him. Anne was stood in between his legs and their heads were very close. Tom was looking at his hand in hers. He looked up into her eyes that were already looking at his waiting for them to meet. Tom leaned in so his lips touched hers then she did the same. They kissed for just a short amount of time but with passion before Tom pulled away.

"I better go find Matt." He whispered, his head still very close to hers. She let her lips make contact with his one more time before stepping back to let him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

Tom entered the canteen and found Matt sat at one of the tables with Ben and Hal. Tom went to join his family. It wasn't often they got to have a sit down and have a meal together. Ben looked as though he was keeping himself to himself while Matt was telling anyone who would listen about the jobs he had done for Anne.

"Ben, are you okay?" Asked Tom.

"Yeah," said Ben looking up. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," sighed Tom. "Yet I am mad at the same time. What made you go?"

"I felt bad, I didn't think Hal would forgive me." Replied Ben.

"I was mad, I didn't mean what I said. You probably saved mine and dad's life." Said Hal.

"I panicked, I don't exactly have lots of friends here." Explained Ben.

"You won't have any friends if you're dead." Said Hal. Ben didn't know how to react so he laughed.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Replied Ben. Anne walked in and scanned the room for Tom. When she saw him she looked apprehensive until Tom smiled and gave her a little nod to show she could come and join them. Anne was very apprehensive on joining the Mason family when they were sat on their own, she didn't want to intrude. Anne sat down at the table with her tray and gave Ben a friendly smile that he returned.

"Are we going to plan how to get Karen?" Asked Hal.

"We'll plan after we've eaten." Replied Tom making it clear he didn't want to talk about it while eating.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to plan now." Pushed Hal.

"I'll be five minutes." Said Tom.

"I'll go and find a spare room. Ben you come with me so you can show dad what room I'm in." Ordered Hal. Ben got up and followed Hal. Matt asked his dad if he could go with them too and when Tom said yes he went.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Anne.

"It's getting there, it'll be better when we get Karen back."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, I need to wait and see what Ben say's about the Shon's." Explained Tom.

"Remember that Ben wasn't fully himself when he was harnessed. Be careful we don't know how accurate his memory is from that time." Smiled Anne putting her hand on his arm under the table. Tom returned the smile. Ben came in the doorway and waved to his dad.

"I'm been called." Said Tom getting up from the table and putting his hand on Anne's shoulder as he walked behind her. He liked Anne but with everything going on right now he didn't want to make it serious and tell his children. He honestly didn't know how they would react.

"We need you to tell us everything you know about the Shon's" Said Tom while sat at a table in a spare room.

"I don't know that much about them, I just know that they're hard to get close to. They have both the mechs and skitters to protect them."

"Do they live on the mothership?" Asked Hal.

"Yes, I think so, they were never near us. I didn't see them much."

"We're going to need more fighters." Said Tom.

"I can ask Dai, he'll do it." Suggested Hal.

"Matt, can you go ask Dai if he'll be willing to go on a mission to save Karen. Can you also ask him to ask all the other fighters to see if they will help too?" Tom asked Matt.

"Sure dad." Said Matt and he ran from the room.

"Do you think a lot will want to help?" Asked Hal.

"I think a lot of them will, it depends if Weaver will let them come."

"If we all disagree with him and go, what's he really going to do?"

"It's not that simple. We have to follow his orders, we have no choice." Said Tom.

"I don't, I'll go after her by myself if I'm the only one who is willing."

"You're not going by yourself." Stated Tom.

"You won't be able to stop me." Said Hal.

"I alone may not be able to, but if everyone knows your not meant to leave then you won't be able to leave. Anyway lets not argue because I want to go get her back so we'll do our best to convince Weaver."

"Okay sorry." Said Hal trying to calm himself down. He doesn't know what comes over him when they are talking about getting Karen back he just gets irate.

"I think the best plan would be to have five fighters camping out near the mothership waiting for Karen to leave, then jump on them unexpectedly and grab her. I think it'll be your best shot but you may have to wait a while for them to come out." Said Ben who had been thinking all night to come up with the safest plan for his dad and Hal.

"That might work." Said Tom.

"Camping out?" Asked Hal not fully believing it would work.

"If we wait for them and catch them when they come out, they won't be expecting it. If we went in, we'd be in their territory, they would have the upper hand." Tom explained.

"Where is safe to camp out near the mothership?" Asked Hal.

"We might not be able to get as close as we would like but we can get close enough." Said Tom.

"Do we just need to ask Weaver now?" Asked Hal.

"I'll go find him now and run it past him and see what he thinks." Tom said and he made a swift exit from the room.

"Yes!" Said Hal grabbing his brother and putting him in a playful headlock.

"You feel happier now?" Asked Ben struggling to get out.

"Definitely, it may be a long shot but it's something." Hal replied letting go of his brother.

"It'd be nice to meet her."

"You'll love her, everyone did. She was as desperate as me, dad and Matt were to get you back."

"I'm sorry she was took when you came to get me." Ben apologised.

"It wasn't your fault, that whole mission went belly up, everyone and no one was to blame." Said Hal.

"Do you think Weaver will go for the plan?" Asked Ben sitting on one of the tables.

"Who knows," replied Hal sitting on the opposite table. "I hope so, by the look of things though, they are using Karen so they aren't going to harm her. If it takes longer than expected to get her back nothing is going to happen. We got you back after months and you're fine. How are your," Hal paused. "Things?"

"My spikes? They're okay, they're not going as fast as some of the other children's but I'm sure they'll go soon. At least I hope, I hate how everyone around here looks at me. I don't know what I have to do to prove I'm not with them." Ben said. He didn't want to tell Hal that his body wasn't going back to normal. More odd things were happening but Ben himself tried not to think about it because it scared him.

"You don't have to do anything, we know you're not on their side and that's the main thing. We're your family and we're the ones that count." Said Hal.

"You're getting soft in your old age." Joked Ben.

"You're mentally thirty years older than me, so you can't talk." Laughed Hal. Tom returned back into the room and Hal and Ben looked at him hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Weaver said we can do it." Said Tom.

"Yes! Seriously?" Hal asked jumping up and giving his dad a hug.

"Of course."

"Tonight?" Checked Hal.

"If we're ready in time." Replied Tom putting his arm round his Hal and Ben.

"Dad," said Matt as he came running in the room. "Everyone is up for it." He said and Hal picked up his little brother and gave him a hug too.

"Even better." Said Hal clearly very happy at this news.

Tom had gathered all the fighters who had agreed to fight into a room to devise a plan.

"We know Karen is with the Shon's and they seem to be the most important out of the invaders. We know the Shon's are based at the mothership therefore we need to be near it. The plan is to find a sheltered place to camp out and keep an eye on the mothership. Obviously we can't get too close but as long as we're close enough to each exit to see when Karen leaves, we should be fine." Tom explained.

"How do you know we can get that close?" Asked Anthony.

"I don't know that we can. We need to find the exits and arrange it from there."

"Shouldn't a couple of us go out to explore around the mothership then come back, report it, then decide on a plan when we know the facts." Anthony persisted. Tom looked to Hal who hadn't taken his eyes off Anthony.

"Yes that sounds reasonable." Replied Tom and Hal snapped his head round to look at his dad.

"We're meant to be going tonight." Hal said.

"Anthony's made a good point. We're been too eager, remember we'll be no help to Karen if this all goes wrong and we end up dead," said Tom. He felt like he kept promising Hal they'd go get them and then something would come up. "Do we have some volunteers to join Hal and I now to go explore?" Tom asked the room. A few people offered and they soon had a team ready to go out.

"Can I come?" Ben asked his dad after everyone had filed out to go get the weapons ready.

"No, you stay here with Matt."

"Jimmy is going and he's the same age as me, I think." Protested Ben.

"He hasn't been through what you've been through."

"I'm faster, stronger and fitter because of what happened to me. _That_ should be a reason to let me come."

"Can you remember what happened last time you went out in Boston? Yesterday? Any of that jog your memory?"

"I was on my own then, it'd be different in a group."

"The answers no."

"Can you not think about it?"

"No." Said Tom before walking away. He knew they were only going to get into a heated argument and he wanted to avoid that. He went to find Matt because he felt as though he had been leaving him a lot lately. He found him in the room where Pope was experimenting with the mechs that they had acquired. Matt was sat watching Pope take one apart.

"Matt, you're not meant to be hanging out with Pope." Tom said while looking at Pope.

"I'm only watching him take apart the mech."

"I'm not even talking to him if that helps." Said Pope.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Tom. "Come on Matt I want to talk to you." Tom said taking Matt's hand and taking him to their private room.

"Sorry dad, it just gets boring sometimes."

"You could stay with Anne, I bet she sees some interesting stuff." Suggested Tom.

"I'll just stay away from Pope." Said Matt. Tom had an instant sinking feeling that Matt didn't want to hang out with Anne, which worried him because of how close they had been getting. He soon snapped out of it though.

"Good. Hal and me are going out now. We will hopefully get back before nighttime but I can't guarantee it, I don't know how long it'll take to find everything we need."

"Where are you going?"

"To Boston, to look at the mothership, we're going to try and rescue Karen tomorrow night."

"You're going to bring her back?" Asked Matt excitedly. Matt liked Karen too, he liked her more when she wasn't with Hal because Hal would barely let him talk to her. She'd sometimes come and find him when Hal was busy though and she would always cheer him up if he were feeling a bit upset or missing his mum. She was the only one outside his family who could do that.

"We're going to try our very hardest." Replied Tom. Matt gave his dad the same hug he always did before he head out of the school on a mission. Tom returned the hug but held onto him for a bit longer this time. Enjoying the moment.

Hal was getting his guns ready to take out with him when Ben entered the room.

"Do you think I'd be okay if I came with you?" Ben asked his older brother.

"Not if yesterday was anything to go by, I'd have to save your ass again."

"I was on my own then, most people would struggle on their own. If I was in a group I would be fine."

"You don't have to come so why would you want to?" Asked Hal.

"I want to help you. I want to do something against them."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone you know? Everyone knows that you're against them."

"Maybe I just want to do it because I want to help." Said Ben.

"I think you're too young."

"You're not much older, and Jimmy is the same age as me if that."

"Jimmy's different because his parents aren't here. It took dad a lot of convincing before he was comfortable with letting Jimmy come. He still wishes Jimmy didn't want to come. As for me, a few years make a big difference when it's certain few years," said Hal. He looked at Ben who was looking at the floor so he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed here with Matt, keep him company. I think he used to get lonely when me and dad left before we got you back." Ben figured he didn't have a choice but to stay behind if both his brother and his dad didn't think it was a good idea him coming. He had hoped that Hal would have stuck up for him if he thought he was mature and able enough to join but he didn't.

"Fine, I'll stay behind." Muttered Ben.

"If it was like coming to a party or something before the attack, I probably still wouldn't let you, but that would be because I didn't want you there. This is because I want you to be safe." Said Hal playfully punching Ben's arm.

His dad and Hal had been gone for a while but Ben refused to let himself worry too much as they always came back. He was stood inline waiting to get his and Matt's food.

"How is your back doing?" Asked Anne who was stood behind him.

"It's okay, still not getting better though." Said Ben turning round to face her.

"It might just take time. The longer you're harnessed the longer it takes for everything to get back to normal."

"Do you worry that I wont get back to normal?" Asked Ben. Anne looked at him for what felt like a long time. She studied his face before answering.

"It's new territory but I have to reason to believe that what ever the harness was doing while attached to you has stopped now we have removed it." Ben looked relieved as she uttered these words.

"Okay, would you like to join me and Matt for food?" Asked Ben pointing over to the table Matt was sat at.

"Yes, that would be nice," replied Anne. Ben picked his and Matt's food and went over to the table with Anne not far behind him. "Hi Matt, how are you doing?"

"I want my dad back." Replied Matt.

"He'll be back soon I'm sure." Anne reassured.

"Even if he is, they are going again tomorrow and staying out for a couple of nights." Matt mumbled. Ben put his arm around his younger brother. Anne felt sorry for them both, they both seemed to be at a loose end when their dad and older brother were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. It means so much to me.**

Hal, Tom and the rest of the fighters got back in the early hours of the morning. They knew they were going out on the night again so all went back to their beds. Tom and Hal went to their little room where Matt was fast asleep but Ben was sat next to him reading a book. When Ben heard the door go he looked up then jumped up to give his dad a hug.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we found out all we need to know so we'll be heading back out tonight." Said Hal.

"Was everything okay here?" Asked Tom.

"Yeah, we ate tea with Anne then just came back here." Ben noticed a change in Tom's facial expression when he said they'd eaten with Anne but he didn't know what it meant. It was as though the fact they'd eaten with Anne made him happy.

"That's good, did Matt get to sleep okay?" Asked Tom going over to his youngest son and giving him a kiss on the forehead being careful not to wake him up.

"He was awake till quite late, we were just talking. He seemed okay though, he's been asleep for quite a while." Replied Ben. Hal got in his bed ready to go to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked Ben.

"I'm fine dad, I just worry about Matt when you're not here." Replied Ben.

"Matt's going to be fine. He'll soon be at an age where he's glad his dad's not always around." Joked Tom.

"Yeah, like when he would make you do your homework before you could go out every night." Said Hal from his bed.

"Exactly," said Tom. "You get to bed, I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Asked Ben.

"Don't you worry, just get some sleep." Tom left the room and made his way to the clinic. He was hoping Anne would still be awake but he doubted it. When he saw the light was on he got hopeful. He went through the doors and Anne was patching up Anthony who had tripped over a hidden tree trunk on the way home and had a deep cut.

"Come back tomorrow before you leave and I'll change the dressing so it's fresh." Said Anne.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You should be able to take it off the next day, it's not a deep cut." She added as he got up to leave. He said a quick hello to Tom as he left but it was soon just Tom and Anne alone. Anne was stood on one side of a stool while Tom was stood on the other. Anne wasn't in the clothes she was wearing during the day so Anthony must have had to wake her up so she could look at his leg. Tom moved the stool out of the way and grabbed Anne's waist. He pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his middle. They stopped kissing and rested their foreheads together. Anne put her hand through Tom's hair on the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Tom knew it should feel wrong but it didn't, that is what confused him about him and Anne. He thought if they kissed he would think about Rebecca and would feel guilt but it was different to what he thought. It was like he knew she would be okay with it. It felt natural and normal like it was okay to be with Anne. Anne pulled away just as he thought this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you okay with this? I don't know where I stand." She said.

"I'm okay with it, are you?" He asked letting go of her waist.

"Yes, I just feel like we're doing it all in secret."

"I don't know how they boys would react. I don't know what to do where their concerned."

"Do you want to keep it a secret from them?"

"I wouldn't say a secret," said Tom pulling Anne back in for a kiss. "More of detail they don't need to deal with just now." Anne smiled at Tom who returned the smile.

"Normally, I wouldn't stand for being a quiet girlfriend, I'll let it slide this once." She said leaning in for another kiss.

"I better get to bed. Ben was still awake when I left, I think he's a bit lost at the moment. He's worried about the spikes on his back. Plus We leave tomorrow in the afternoon and we're camping so I'll need my sleep now." Said Tom.

"How long do you think it'll take to get Karen back?"

"I don't know, however long it takes for Karen to leave the mothership."

"Tell Ben to come in and see me tomorrow and I'll check up on his back. It'll put his mind at rest." Anne said before giving Tom a hug and a kiss before he left the room. When Tom got back to his room Ben was fast asleep. Next to his camp bed on the floor was a picture. It was of all five of them at six flags. Tom laughed to himself remembering this day, both Ben and Matt had thrown up on Hal. Hal hadn't been happy about it and their day ended after he'd been thrown up on for the second time. They bought him some clothes from a gift shop and he'd got changed in the public toilet. They then bought lots of sweets before heading back to the car. Tom put the picture back one the floor where he'd got it from and got into bed. He was sat on his bed looking at his three sleeping sons before he laid down to go to sleep.

Hal woke up before everyone else the next day. He was excited to get Karen back. She meant so much to him words couldn't describe it. He couldn't wait to hold her like he used to and have someone besides his family to talk to about serious stuff. Hal noticed Ben was fidgeting which meant he was about to wake up. Ben opened his eyes, squinting at the bright room.

"Morning." Said Hal.

"Morning." Replied Ben.

"Today's the big day bro."

"What's the plan?" Asked Ben.

"Well, there are four entrances on the floor to the mothership, one on each leg. We've found safe sheltered places to camp out which is close enough to figure out when something is leaving the ship but far away enough so we won't be seen. We're going to split up and camp out and wait for Karen to leave. Whenever she leaves we're going to grab her and run. Obviously it's a bit more complicated than that but that is the basis of it." Hal explained.

"It is a safe plan?" Ben checked.

"Of course, we wouldn't put anyone in danger. Don't worry kid." Said Hal. That was easier said that done thought Ben. Hal was always out with his dad on these missions so he didn't realise that when you are stuck here all day everyday, with nothing to do, thoughts just crept up on you. Ben spent the whole morning doing little errands for his dad. They were ready to leave the school by early afternoon which would give them chance to get into Boston and set up before it was complete darkness.

"We're hoping we will be a few days tops." Tom said to Matt and Ben who were sat on a bench. Tom had called them over and sat them down and was not crouched in front of them.

"If it's going to take longer will you just come back?" Asked Matt.

"I need to be there, I play a big part in this plan and Hal needs me there."

"I need you here." Said Matt.

"You really want me here, but you can handle me being away for a couple of days can't you?" Tom asked hoping this would make Matt feel grown up.

"I guess, when you get back will you play catch with me?"

"Of course I will." Said Tom embracing his son.

"Be careful dad." Said Ben standing up and giving his dad a hug.

"Keep an eye on Matt." Tom whispered in Ben's ear during the hug.

"We're going to be fine," said Ben picking Matt up. "Aren't we?" Matt didn't reply but just smiled at his dad. Tom ruffled Matt's hair with his hand before turning to leave for Boston. Tom hated leaving his children but Hal really did need him the most. If Hal lost control again then he needed to be there. It was finally time, they were going to go get Karen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been away on holiday. Hope you like this chapter, the next one will be up soon!**

Hal and Tom arrived at where they were going to camp out. Dai and Anthony were camping with them. They were setting up their little camp area that consisted of blankets to lie on and not much more. They were under a small bridge that led to some flats so they hoped they wouldn't be seen. They were going to be so careful that if anything were to approach they would be able to get away. Someone would always be stood on watch at the top of the flats so they would see something coming from far off and be able to raise the alarm with plenty of time to run. Hal was sat watching the mothership waiting for Karen to leave. He hoped she left soon because he was already feeling inpatient and he had only being watching for a couple of minutes. Every time he saw a slight movement his heart pounded with excitement and adrenalin. Dai was on top of the flats keeping watch while Tom and Anthony were playing a game of cards.

"Beat you again." Said Tom.

"I was never one for sitting around, I had to be out doing stuff." Said Anthony.

"Any excuse, whatever makes you feel better," joked Tom while collecting the cards and shuffling them. "Hal, do you want me to deal you in this time?"

"No dad, I'm looking out for Karen, like we're all meant to be doing." Snapped Hal. Tom and Anthony quickly exchanged glances.

"I'll walk round the block, I'll see if anything has changed." Said Anthony getting up and grabbing his gun. Tom waited until he had disappeared around the corner before he stood up and walked over to Hal.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad, just doing what we came out here to do."

"I know you're eager to get her back but it's not going to help if you are having a go at the people here helping you."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to have a go." Said Hal. As he turned back to the mothership he swore he saw a flash of blonde. A brick fell a few metres away from them that meant Dai had seen something worth knowing about. Hal bolted for where he had seen the flash of blonde hair. Tom was straight after him and they could hear Dai running down the fire escape stairs. Tom couldn't believe their luck if this was Karen leaving already. They turned a corner and there was a Shon stood with Karen, they were watching over some harnessed kids doing some work. Tom grabbed Hal and pulled him back around the corner.

"Remember, you grab Karen and you run with her, keep running and don't stop. The main thing is to get you and her as far away as possible, that's an order. Do you understand?" Tom asked.

"Yes I remember." Hal replied. Dai just caught up to them and told them Anthony was running to tell the other teams camping out that they had found Karen.

They ran around the corner and Hal ran straight for Karen, he had a tight grip on her arm before either her or the Shon knew what was happening. Hal pulled her and she allowed herself to be pulled away. Hal figured she must be used to being ordered around. He didn't look back to see what was happening he just carried on running with Karen. They were at a safe distance and he put her on his bike and he sat in front of her so he could steer. He wanted to go back and check on his dad. He wanted to do that more than take Karen back but he had to stick to the plan. It was an order. If he went back and threw everyone else off the plan then his dad might get hurt. He couldn't risk that happening so the best thing for him to do was go back to the school with Karen. Anne would be waiting for them to get back ready to remove the harness.

He kicked his bike so it started and began the long ride home. He had placed Karen's arms around him and she kept them there all the way back to the school. It was the early hours of the morning when he made it back to the school and he rushed in with Karen over his shoulder. He put her down on one of the clinic's beds and rushed to the door. He started shouting for someone to help not wanting to leave her in the room on her own. One of the civilians who Hal thought was called Kirk appeared but he wasn't sure. Hal asked him if he would go find Anne and tell her they had Karen and she was in the clinic. Within five minutes Anne was there dressed and ready to detach the harness. She had brought with her Lourdes because Hal had never seen it done before so Anne wanted the help of someone who knew what they were doing.

They laid Karen face down on the bed and cut open her clothes at the back so they could get to her harness. Anne lit the blowtorch while Lourdes connected the drugs up to Karen. Before long Anne was disconnecting the harness bit by bit. Karen seemed to be in a deep sleep for the whole of it. Hal got some water in a bowl with a cloth ready to clean Karen's back once the harness was removed.

As Hal sat down to clean her back Ben and Matt entered the room. Matt looked like he had just woken up whereas Ben looked just as awake as he does during the day.

"You got her fast." Said Ben.

"Words can't describe how happy I am," said Hal. "We were lucky, very lucky." He added.

"Where's dad?" Asked Matt.

"He was still there when I left, he'll probably be on his way back now."

"Are you sure?"

"Matt, dad is going to be fine. You don't need to worry." Said Hal turning to Matt to show him he believed every word he was saying.

"It'll be interesting to see if her spikes go before mine." Ben said wandering over to where Karen was laid.

"She wasn't harnessed for anywhere near as long as you, remember." Said Hal.

"I know, hers will probably go like the rest of the children's."

"Yours will you know." Said Hal. Ben knew Hal sounded sure of himself when he said that but Hal hadn't seen the green skin growing around his spikes that looked a lot like skitter skin. Ben hadn't shown anyone except Anne. He didn't have a choice but to show Anne.

"I know, I just have to wait." Replied Ben. Hal was dabbing Karen's back and Matt was sat with worry written all over his face.

"Why don't you put Matt back to bed, dad should be back by the time he wakes up in the morning." Said Hal to Ben.

"I'm not a little kid, I can wait up like you two." Complained Matt who had heard.

"We're not saying you're a little kid," said Ben walking over to him and crouching down so they were at eye level. "But you are only nine and you don't have to deal with this."

"You're not much older, you shouldn't have to deal with it either."

"I'm a couple of years older and you'd be surprise what those couple of years would do. You grow up a lot in those couple of years." Said Ben.

"We're not treating you like a kid because we think you can't handle being grown up. We're doing it because you are a kid and you shouldn't have to handle it." Said Hal. Matt looked from one brother to the other.

"I just want dad back." Said Matt.

"We all do." Said Ben hugging Matt and lifting him up to carry him to bed.

"Night little dude." Shouted Hal.

Ben returned to the clinic after he had put Matt back to bed and had waited with him till he had fallen asleep. Anne was cleaning up the area where they had taken Karen's harness off. They heard running in the corridor and all three looked up to see who would come round the corner. Dai came running into the room, his arm looked badly hurt and he was mumbling something. Anne ran over to him.

"Dai, what happened? Let me have a look at your arm." Anne removed his jacket to reveal a deep wound in his arm. He looked confused and nothing like he had ever looked before.

"Something happened. It blew up in our faces, I was the only one to get away." He mumbled looking at the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As hard as it had been for Anne she had to shut Hal and Ben out of the hospital. Dai seemed confused and not himself, he was disorientated. He couldn't handle any questions even though Hal and Ben only had one.

"He won't be, he can't be," Hal was muttering to himself more than Ben.

"He was disorientated, he could be confused. He doesn't know anything for definite. Dad won't be dead will he?" checked Ben.

"Don't say that," shouted Hal.

"I'm scared," muttered Ben. Hal looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, anything could have happened. Dai always goes ahead so they could arrive any minute." Hal reassured himself as much as Ben.

"I want him back now."

"I'll get my bike, I'll go look for him," said Hal letting go of Ben.

"NO!" shouted Ben.

"I know where they were, I'll stay out of trouble, don't worry, go back to Matt and be there for him when he wakes up."

"No Hal, we need you here." Hal was at the door, he turned around.

"Dad might need me there. If there's a chance I can stop him from never coming back then I'm going to take it." Ben considered this.

"Okay, but make sure you definitely get back."

"I will," said Hal before he disappeared out the door. Ben turned to go back to their room where Matt was probably sound asleep. He looked through the window of the clinic and saw Anne injecting Dai with something. Dai then fell asleep and Anne tided up some of the mess that Ben assumed Dai had made.

"What else has he said?" asked Ben coming through the door.

"Not much, he just kept repeating what he said."

"Do you think it's true? He could be just so disorientated that he thought he was the only one left?"

"I honestly don't know. I wouldn't say he is a reliable source but I don't want to disregard what he is saying," said Anne.

"My dad can't be dead," said Ben. Anne didn't know what to say so she gave Ben a hug, which he seemed to appreciate.

"Anne, help!" said Hal as he burst through the door with Tom in his arms.

"Where did you find him?" asked Ben.

"He was walking disorientated and I got to him just before he collapsed."

"Tom? Tom? Can you hear me?" Anne asked shaking him gentle.

"Dad? Can you hear us?" shouted Ben.

"Hal, can you take Ben out?" Anne asked.

"Come on Ben let's leave Anne to what she does best, we'll go get Matt," said Hal directing his brother out of the door.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I think he's going to be just fine."

"Did you see any of the others?"

"No, it doesn't mean that they're not still out there though. I'll get a team together soon and go out and look for them, when I know dad is going to be okay." They turned into the room where Matt was sleeping. He was curled into a ball, which is how he slept when he was anxious about something. Before the aliens it would be if he had a test the next day or something along those lines. Now he slept like this most nights. Ben said he was worse when Hal and Tom weren't back when he had to go to bed.

"Matt, wake up," said Hal crouching at Matt's side. "Dad is back, he's unconscious but he's with Anne. So he's in the best hands possible." Matt got up straight away.

"Can I go see him?" he asked.

"We can go wait outside, Anne just needs some space," replied Hal. Matt nodded to show he understood before he raced to the door. When he got to the clinic he looked through the window and saw his dad.

"I can see him," shouted Matt.

"He's going to be fine." Hal heard Ben say to himself.

Anne looked to the door and saw Hal, Ben and Matt all looking through the window waiting for a sign that they could come back in. Tom seemed to be stable and Anne was pretty sure he was going to be okay but without any hospital equipment it was hard to be completely one hundred percent sure.

"Anne?" Anne looked down and saw Tom had opened his eyes. Anne looked up to the door with a big smile on her face and the boys ran in.

"Tom, you're back at the clinic. You're going to be okay."

"The boys?"

"We're here dad!" shouted Matt as he jumped up onto his dad's bed and gave him a hug. He winced at the pain and Hal went to grab Matt but Tom held up his hand to show that it was okay.

"Karen?"

"She's fine. Anne got the harness off her. We're just waiting for her to wake up now," replied Hal glancing over at Karen who still hadn't moved since they brought her in. Hal felt like he had neglected her but he was sure she would understand with the condition of his dad being unknown. Tom tried to sit up to see Karen.

"You need to rest," said Anne placing a hand on his chest. She didn't push him back down but Tom was very weak and it didn't take much to stop him from sitting up. He laid back on the bed defeated.

"I was really worried about you," said Matt.

"What happened? Where is everyone else?" asked Ben.

"I can't remember. All I can remember is it didn't go to plan and we had to abort. I didn't even know if we were going to get Karen back."

"You did though, you did it dad," said Hal placing a hand on his shoulder. Tom smiled back at his oldest son. Hal heard a groan from over where Karen was laid. He jumped up and ran over to her. She lifted her head. Hal was crouched down so his head was level with hers. It looked like it took a while for her to focus.

"Did we get Ben?" she asked very groggily. Hal beamed.

"Ben come over here and let Karen see you," Hal shouted across the room. Ben came over to Karen's bed and crouched down next to Hal. Karen smiled at him.

"We did it. We got you," she said putting a hand out and stroking Ben's hair.

"Do you remember the past month?" Karen looked confused at Ben's question.

"I think it's hard to forget the past month," she said sitting up.

"You remember being harnessed?" pressed Ben.

"Leave it for now," said Hal shoving Ben. Karen felt her back. Her fingers ran over her shirt where her spikes were. She looked at Hal, her eyes were demanding answers. Hal explained everything to her.

"I can't remember anything, the last thing I remember was going out to get Ben." Suddenly Karen started shaking uncontrollably. It looked like she was having a seizure.


End file.
